Operation: LENS
by CloudstarOfShadowClan
Summary: Neither of them knew what would happen in that workshop on that rainy day... Summary sucks! Oneshot, SLASH 1/2 fluff! R&R First of it's kind!


**Hey! It's MEH!! This is my first KND fic, eva! Now I know I should be working on my Class of 3000 fic, but I just couldn't resist writing this lil fluffy oneshot for one of my fave pairings: 2/1! (Of course, I like 4/1 too, so it's a 2-sided Love Triangle. And, of course there's Kuki…*gasp* It's a Love N! …ehh, I've dealt with those before. But enough my dirty mind…)**

**Okay, I know it's not that common a couple, but I like a lot of odd couples, and I thinks they go well together; sorta like a best-friends-turned-boyfriends kinda thing, kinda like Yugi/Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh! (Love them 2!) I know the title is kinda sucky, but it was better than the other ones I came up with! =D Sooo… Enjoy! …Or I'll be sad =*(**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or any of its material. That belongs to Mr. Warburton. However I do own the plot and the title of this story.**

_Operation: L.E.N.S._

_L_ovely

_E_yes

_N_ever

_S_een

It was a cloudy, slightly drizzling day with a side order of total boredom for kids everywhere, including the Kids Next Door. Yes, rainy days always ruined kids' fun, soaking everything up to increase the risk of slipping, not to mention the fact that their parents kept them in for that exact reason.

So kids everywhere were trapped inside their homes, uttering little prayers along the lines of, "Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day…" and hoping the rain would ease up, which sometimes it did, just not today.

It still lightly drizzled, tiny raindrops falling and splattering on the hard wood of a certain giant tree house; Sector V's tree house.

It was pretty normal inside though, as the young operatives weren't all that bothered by the precipitation; just as long as it didn't get any heavier. They kept relaxing and unwinding after their short mission where they dealt with Knightbrace, up to his usual tooth-based antics; this time, he had created a new formula that made candy taste like fluoride. Numbuh 4 was playing a video game with Numbuh 3, who had her blue Rainy-Day-Indoor-Funtime rainbow monkey at her side. The sounds of the Australian's constant frustrated losses echoed around the living room, while the Japanese girl beside him just giggled. Numbuh 5, who was on another couch listening to music and reading a magazine at the same time—if that was possible, which apparently it was—looked up at the two and smirked at Numbuh 4's irritation, mute to her ears.

In another part of the tree house, a bald British boy dressed in a red long-sleeved shirt and gray shorts sauntered down the corridor. Something was wrong with the leader's sunglasses though. They were damaged; apparently from the mission that took place just hours ago. The left lens was… well, missing a left lens, and part of the right stem was broken off. Apparently, the mission wasn't simple enough to go without some injury. This didn't seem to bother Nigel Uno, however, for his destination had the answer to his broken eyewear dilemma.

He approached a large door marked with a giant splat of white paint covered with a giant number two in red paint at the end of the hall. He had reached the room/workshop of Hoagie Gilligan: Awesome-tastic Pilot/Inventor Extraordinaire—or at least, that's what he liked to call himself sometimes. Numbuh 1 had come to his best friend for repairs on his sunglasses before, and this time was no different…or was it? **(A/N: *dramatic music* Epic foreshadowing or just fake drama? Read on to find out…)**

Numbuh 1 knocked on the door, ever aware of Numbuh 2's pet peeve about knocking so you don't barge in and disrupt him while he's inventing. He always like to be left alone when he's "in the zone", and when someone randomly barges into his workshop, he's thrown out of his zone and whoever is responsible for it gets a gi-huge-ic lecture on knocking and it's importance.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside. The voice didn't sound like a kid's, nor a man's, but somewhere in between.

"It's Numbuh1. May I come in?" He requested in a casual tone, unlike the usual authoritative tone he always used.

The voice responded, this time a bit more cheerfully, "Sure, Numbuh 1! Hold on just one second…" Within seconds, the door slid up into the ceiling, revealing the messy-looking workshop of the 2x4 Technology Officer; well, really all that was messy about it was the many wads of paper and occasional moldy scrap of food scattered across the floor.

Numbuh 1 smirked, "That was _three_ seconds."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Numbuh 2 retorted, "So what'cha need?" When he saw Numbuh eye him, cocking and eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like—" It was his turn to cock an eyebrow once he saw his leader's damaged sunglasses, "Dude, what happened to your specks?"

Numbuh 1 raised his lower eyebrow to meet the other one, "Come on, Numbuh 2, you _just_ noticed?"

Numbuh 2 crossed his arms and glared at Numbuh 1, "Well, excuse me for not being observant!"

Numbuh 1's jaw dropped in disbelief, "But, you're _always_ really observant when it comes to the small things!"

"Well, did it ever occur to you that maybe I wasn't paying attention?!" The pilot threw his arms out for exaggeration.

Nigel sighed; he didn't have time for this, "Look, let's not start a silly argument, okay? Can you just fix my glasses?"

Numbuh 2 rested his arms in his lap and smiled, "Okay, fine. But you owe me." He winked.

"What?!"

Numbuh 2 chuckled, bringing his arms up in defense, "I'm kidding! I'm _kidding_!"

"You'd better be!" Numbuh 1 commanded teasingly, the smirk returning to his face.

"Okay, Mr. Leader-pants, come over here so I can take a look at those shades." Numbuh 1 did as he was told and made his way past Numbuh 2's desk. The other boy got out of his seat and made his way towards his leader, who was now farther away from the door than he was. He stopped in front of Nigel and leaned in to inspect the damages. The fact that their faces were only mere inches away made Numbuh 1's face heat up. "Let's see…" He mumbled. "No left lens… Broken stem…" His voice returned to its normal pitch, "Uh-huh, I'll have this fixed in no time at all."

Numbuh 1 grinned, "Good, I hate when my sunglasses break."

Numbuh 2 let out a small chuckle, "Geez, sentimental value much?" He brought up his hands to grab the broken shades and pull them off of the bald boy's head which, surprisingly, made his face grow warm again.

~2's POV~

Hoagie folded the glasses and was about to lean over and place them on his desk when something caught his eye… No… some_things_ caught his _eyes_. He found himself captured in the pair of eyes he saw before him. He never noticed how shiny and reflective Numbuh 1's eyes looked, probably because they were always hidden behind those dark sunglasses. The eyes he saw now looked like big, deep orbs.

Then, there was some confusion in them. The other boy was probably wondering why he was staring into his eyes like that; with wonder and awe. He decided to take hold of the situation, "Wow, Numbuh 1, your eyes are pretty…" He gasped at his foolish slip-up, "Uh…p-pretty cool-looking, I mean! Yeah, pretty cool-looking…"

Relieve washed over him as the confusion in they other's eyes vanished, and a British accent simply said, "Uh… Thanks."

"No problem…" He responded, voice shakier then it ought to be.

~1's POV~

If Numbuh 2 noticed his blush, he didn't show it, because it was definitely there.

He thought his eyes were pretty… Hoagie actually thought Nigel's eyes were pretty… Wait, how is that such a good thing? Since when does a little compliment like that seem so important? Maybe it was the way he said it…

Something tugged at the back of his mind; Curiosity, it felt like. Nigel always wondered what his companion's eyes looked like under those thick yellow lenses; well, he _knew_ what they _looked_ like, just not up this close. But now, he was more curious than ever.

"Numbuh 2…?"

A second of silence before he finally spoke, "Yeah?"

Nigel searched through his mind for the right words in the short time that he had, "Why don't I ever see _your_ eyes? I mean, you _always_ wear those goggles."

Numbuh 2 tilted his head slightly and furrowed his brows, looking a bit confused, "You've seen my eyes before, Numbuh 1. It's not like I've worn these goggles every second of my life."

"Yes, I-I know, I-It's…It's just…" He stammered as he sought out a good excuse, "I-It's just that I've forgotten what they looked like…" That would do. Quick thinking on his part.

Numbuh 2 scratched his head, "Uhhh…Well, okay…" He slowly lifted his gray goggles off of his face and onto his forehead, revealing unfamiliar black spheres.

An almost silent gasp found its way out of Nigel's mouth when he saw them; stunning black marbles abundant with glimmers of light. They were _beautiful_! The most magnificent, breathtaking set of eyes he had ever stared into with his own.

"Wow…" The leader breathed. _I never knew they were that gorgeous…_ His attention was suddenly drawn to Numbuh 2's cheeks, which were slowly turning a pale shade of pink.

The beautiful eyes widened slightly, "G-Gorgeous…?" The other echoed.

Nigel snapped out of his daze once he heard this. His face grew hot as realized that he had said that out loud. He recovered with a response, "Yeah… they're…beautiful. Why do you hide them so much?"

"I like wearing my goggles…" He said in a small voice, which Nigel thought sounded cute, "I don't like people making a big fuss over how shiny they are, or how I was lucky to get them from my mom."

Nigel felt a bit embarrassed, "Oh… Sorry for asking then…"

The corners of Numbuh 2's mouth twitched upward into a tiny grin, "Don't be."

~Both POV~

Both Numbuhs 2 and 1 stayed there, inches away from each other's faces for a minute. Tension was building, and it was only a matter of time before…

"This is awkward…" said Numbuh 2.

"We're a little close…" said Numbuh 1 at the same time as Numbuh 2. Then they both chuckled at their random unison outburst.

"What'd you say?" They both asked…at the same time, making them laugh again.

Once the laughing ceased, Numbuh 1 spoke up, "I said that we're a bit too close."

"And I said that it was awkward." Numbuh 2 replied, thinking about how he felt embarrassed about telling Numbuh 1 the reason why he wore his goggles.

A moment of silence…and then some nervous giggles…and then just staring…

The two boys were trapped in each other's gazes again, so distracted that they failed to notice the gravity pulling them together until…

Their lips pressed lightly against each other, which brought back their attention. They both blushed furiously, but they remained in the position. Then, a sudden impulse took over Numbuh 2 as he tilted his head and leaned forward, deepening the kiss a slight bit. Their eyelids slid closed. Numbuh 1's arms acted on their own as they wrapped around the other boy's neck, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around his waist. Nigel felt a flick on his mouth; a tongue requesting entrance. He granted it by opening his mouth and sticking his own tongue out. A chill ran up their spines when they touched, and their embraces tightened as the kiss got more intense.

Despite the activity, it was a short kiss; a wonderful, passionate, short kiss. The boys pulled away with a gasp for air, which doubled as a gasp of surprise.

"Hoagie…" Nigel uttered in a barely-audible whisper.

"Nigel…" Hoagie breathed with the same volume.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that? The only person you've ever kissed before was…was Cree." Nigel thought back to the time when Hoagie told the team about how he accidentally turned himself into a teenager and got kissed by Numbuh 5's evil older sister…multiple times.

"Movies." Hoagie answered simply, as if it were the answer to everything.

"Oh…" Silence.

Suddenly, the leader cleared his throat, and spoke with his normal tone once again, "So, um, when can you have those glasses fixed?"

Hoagie shook his head, coming back down to earth, and cleared his throat also, "Uh… Come back later this afternoon."

"Will do." Numbuh 1 confirmed as he made his way towards the door. He pressed a button next to it causing it to open. Before he stepped out though, he looked back at Numbuh 2 and smiled, "I have _got_ to come back here more often."

Numbuh 2 smiled back in that special way he did right before he was about to throw out a lame joke, even though this time he didn't. "Good, 'cause you still owe me." Or maybe he did…. Well, not really…

Numbuh 1 winked at his companion and casually stepped out the door, "Shut up."

Numbuh 2 rebutted by blowing a raspberry at him, to which the bald boy retorted with the same teasing gesture before the door completely blocked him from sight.

As he walked down the corridor to the living room, Nigel reflected on what just happened inside the workshop. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing was wrong in a way, but he didn't really care all that much.

Hoagie smiled and rolled his eyes before he slid his goggles back over his eyes which Nigel had donned gorgeous. He happily returned to his work, whistling to the happiest tune he could think of.

~*THE END*~

**You LIIIIIIIKE it?! It's really good, no? I admit some parts are a little sappy, but sometimes I live for sappy. I also love the flirting at the end. ^_^ Well, hope you liked it, and I hope it makes you think about this couple. WE NEED MORE NIGEL/HOAGIE FANS TO WRITE MORE FANFICS AND DRAW MORE ART!!!! I like writing oneshots. It's kinda my thing. Sure, I write multi-chaps too, but I just can't resist writing a good oneshot when I get an idea! =] So, BYE!! Oh, and DO NOT forget to R&R! Do you know out of all the readers, how many actually take the time to review? Not many, I tell you! So give me some feedback! (Just no flames!)**

**~|Peace Out, Playaz!**


End file.
